Mujeres y Hombres y Viceversa
by thecullen86
Summary: Basada en un programa de television.// Bella nunca nunca penso que se podia encontrar el amor en un programa de televisión. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. capitulo 1

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**Capitulo 1: **El programa

**BELLA POV:**

Nose como me convencieron para esto, pero por lo menos mismo mientras espero a que sea la hora de que salga mi vuelo hacia los Angeles para estar en el progama de "Mujeres y Hombres y Viceversa" donde se encuentra el amor, veo la television que justo estan haciendo el programa. Y todo esto de que fuese a ir al programa es gracias a mis queridas amigas Alice, Rosalie y Angela.

Aun quedan como 2 horas para que saliese mi vuelo y él de mis amigas que me acompañaban, me empieza a sonar mi móvil. Era Angela.

-hola Ang

-hola Bella, estoy con Alice y Rose llegando a tu casa, asi que coge tus maletas y baja

-ok, pero ¿tan pronto?

-ya conoces a Alice, estamos ahi en 5 minutos

-vale, hasta ahora- colgue para coger rapidamente mis maletas y salir.

Efectivamente a los 5 minutos ya estaban bajo. Nos dirigimos todas al aeropuerto y cuando por fin llego la hora, subimos al avion rumbo a los Angeles. Durante el trayecto estuve pensando si en verdad encontraria el amor ahi, y si es asi me gustaria que durara y no pasara como a otras tronistas. Aun segui perdida en mis pensamientos cuando aterrizamos. Alice nos guio hasta un hotel donde tenia reserva. Nada mas llegar a la habitacion me tumbe en la cama y cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con el sonido del móvil. Era Alice, para avisarme que teniamos que ir a comprar ropa al centro comercial antes de que empezara el programa, y con ella sabias a que hora entrabas pero no sabias a que hora salias del centro comercial. Queria que estuvieramos espectaculares en el programa que se hacia por la tarde. Me tome un buen desayuno para aguantar las compras, nunca se sabe si te dara tiempo a comer.

Estuvimos toda la mañana en el centro comercial y por casi no nos da tiempo de comer. Cogimos un taxi para que nos llevara a los estudios de Telecinco **(esto es un canal que hay aqui en España pero nose si en otros paises estara)**. Me maquillaron y me dijeron que cuando la presentadora que se llama Emma me presentara entonces seria el momento de salir. Oí como empezaba el programa y que enseñaban mi video y decian que iba a haber una nueva tronista. Se pusieron a ver las citas de la otra tronista que se llama Tanya. Estuve esperando ahi, hablando con una mujer del equipo. Entonces llego un hombre a avisarme de que dentro de nada tendria que entrar al plató asi que tenia que estar preparada. Se oia que habia bronca en el plató por que me parece que un chico se habia echo unas fotos con unas chicas o algo asi, tambien se escucho que lo echaban.

A los 2 minutos vi como un hombre que era uno de los pretendientes, seguramente el que habian expulsado, en verdad lo veia muy distinto a como lo habia visto alguna vez en el programa, se iba acompañado de otro hombre y en el plató daban paso a la publicidad. En eso se escucha lo voz de Emma.

-bien, os quiero presentar a la nueva tronista, se llama Isabella y esta aqui para encontrar el amor

Un hombre del equipo me dijo que saliese ya. Entre en el plato y me sente en el trono al lado de la otra tronista mientras la gente aplaudia. Uno de mis pretendientes, porque como ya habian enseñado el video antes, ya habian llamado algunos.

-cuentanos ¿que es lo que buscas en un hombre?

-lo 1º de todo llamarme todos Bella que mi nombre me suena demasiado formal. Y busco en un hombre que sea cariñoso, detallista, sincero, fiel y responsable

-y vienes acompañada de tres amigas tuyas, no?

-si, oye yo a ti te conozco-dije señalando a uno de mis pretendientes

-quien?

-Tom

-de que os conoceis?

-trabaje una temporada para una de sus amigas de modelo, que por cierto esta ahi en el publico, pero solamente fuimos amigos, hablamos unas cuantas veces pero nada serio

-eso espero. Como nos hemos quedado casi sin tiempo con todo el follon que se a montado con Edward, Bella, elige dos citas y pasado mañana vemos que ha pasado en ellas.

-pues elijo a Tom y a Oliver

Con eso se acabo el programa, yo me fui a por mis cosas, ya que no me apetecia estar mucho tiempo ahi, porque no es que me llevara muy bien con Tanya. Mis amigas me alcanzaron en la salida. Nos fuimos al hotel, y alli empezamos a hablar de los chicos que tenia de pretendientes. Alice y Rose empezaron a planear la ropa que llevaria en cada cita. Angela y yo nos reiamos un rato viendo la tele y oyendo discutir a ellas porque no se aclaraban entre ellas.


	2. explicaciones

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**Capitulo 2: **explicaciones

**BELLA POV:**

Las citas no habian salido mal, habia conocido un poco mas a los chicos. Alice y Rose me habian arrastrado hasta el centro comercial para comprar y pasar el tiempo. Ya una vez empezo el programa puso mis citas estuvimos hablando de ellas. Luego se dirigio a la otra tronista y le dijo que Edward estaba ahi para aclarar las cosas del otro dia. La presentadora le dejo entrar en el plató. Ese chico de ojos esmeralda me dejo sin aliento. Se sento al lado de los pretendientes de la otra tronista.

-en primer lugar antes de que ella me diga porque queria que volviese, voy a decir porque estoy aqui. Vengo para explicarme, no tengo intenciones de quedarme aqui. Y en segundo lugar queria decirle a Kate (ella es como la madrina de las tronistas, vamos que la ayuda de vez en cuando y da su opinion y cosas asi) que por favor queria pedirle disculpas a toda la ciudad por decir esas cosas... pero es lo que nosotros decimos de forma cariñosa. Ni me ayudase ni me echase un cable, ni que mintiese por mi, simplemente que levantase la mano y dijese "mira ese dia yo estaba y no ocurrio nada", no quiero que se inventen nada, simplemente que dijesen lo que ocurrio nada. Como estaron alli y no fueron capaces de levantar la mano pues la verdad esque para mi el que calla otorga y quedaron de falsos y de mentirosos ellos no yo.

-decias que no sabias quien era yo... pero que tu venias a conocer a alguien y las fotos te las hicistes asi igualmente, pero bueno, que si eres buena persona, quiero que me digas, porfavor, y des nombres

-si...bueno...esque los nombres que te puedo dar son de la gente que estaba por ejemplo el dia que pasaron las fotos, pues bueno ese dia en la discoteca estaban por ejemplo Quil, Mario, y luego el otro dia....- el público empezo a hacer "ooooooh"

-solamente estuvieron ellos?

-no! más aparte la gente que ya a salido, yo no voy a decir lo que uno hace o deja de hacer ya te digo quien estaba y ya luego tu...sacas tus propias conclusiones

-espera un momento Felix estuvo?

-él no, Felix ese dia no- vi como Tanya se ponia mejor en el asiento y como mas contenta-ademas otro dia estabamos los que he nombrado, más aparte tambien estaba Junior, osea el tema es el siguiente, que aqui yo creo que todos hemos intercambiado telefonos, todos hemos buscado un hueco trabajando la imagen y aqui nadie es capaz de levantar la manita y decirlo

-pero las fotos noo eran exteticamente, puedes tener muy buen fondo pero a veces las formas y el estilo te fallan-le dijo Kate

-vale te digo una cosa, de los errores se aprende y he aprendido la realidad, la realidad esque en si pague la novatada, pero fue mi primer dia en Los Angeles, estaba muy ilusionado, salí con mis nuevos compañeros que no los conocia, tomamos unas copas, fue unas fotocitos de coña(es una expresion refiriendose a de broma) y luego al dia siguiente empezó el programa. Que me arrepientire siempre, si, que no lo puedo cambiar, no, que lo hice, si, pero fueron unas fotos de coña y ya esta

Se levanto y empezo a dar dos besos a Kate mientras Tanya tambien se levantaba- queria decir algo, creo que no le ha dado tiempo a decir mas cosas y que me gustaria tener una cita con él otra vez para que me lo aclare todo- vino hacia mi, empece a ponerme muy nerviosa cuando se me acerco y me dio tambien dos besos en la mejilla, luego le dio la mano al padrino que no me acuerdo como se llamaba, y empezo a caminar hasta el centro del plató donde se paró para escuchar a Tanya.

-con Edward?, vale solamente una cosa, esto es para aclararlo, pero él ya no esta de pretendiente, solo como amigos sin intencion de conquista- dijo la presentadora

-esque creo que me puede ayudar, y aunque tenga esas formas, es buena persona

-de momento Edward te despedimos, pero si vas a tener ese encuentro con Tanya- asintio con la cabeza y salió del plató.

Ahora tocaban ver los videos de mis citas, que no habian salido mal, almenos pude saber más cosas de ellos. Pero Edward me habia llamado mucho la atencion, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, esa sonrisa torcida... nose que es de él, pero me gustaria tenerlo de pretendiente. Me toco volver a elegir a dos personas para mis proximas citas. Alice, Rose y Angela estaban ahi sentadas mirando todo, tenian una mirada extraña. Bueno luego hablaria con ellas. Tenia ganas de que fuese el proximo programa para poder ver el encuentro de Tanya y Edward.

Termino el programa, me despedi de todos y me fui junto con mis amigas a cambiarme y a irme a una de mis citas. Tenian unas miradas extrañas, cuando les pregunte no me contestaron nada. Alice me vistio con un vestido rosa.

Hoy tenia una cita con Mike Newton, y mañana tendria una con Tyler Crowley el viernes. Al menos llegaba el fin de semana y podria descansar, dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

**EDWARD POV:**

En cuanto entre en plató y vi a la nueva tronista, creo que se llamaba Bella, mi mundo se vino abajo. Tenia unos ojos chocolate que me robaron el aliento. No podia estar muy pendiente ya que tenia que explicar la razon de las fotos esas que me hice con aquella chica antes de que empezara el programa. No dude en aceptar cuando me dijeron de tener un encuentro con Tanya. Ella era muy guapa, pero de todos modos no iba a dejar una imagen equivocada de mi.

Estaba esperando sentado en un sofa donde seria el encuentro. Al poco llego ella. Se sento a mi lado, empezamos a hablar, le volvi a decir lo mismo que en el programa.

-las fotos esas fueron de coña, no iban en serio.

-vale yo se que eres buena persona y eso... me podrias decir las personas que estaban ahi?

Le empece a decir todos los nombres. Terminamos y me fui a mi hotel a darme una ducha para relajarme, hacer las maletas y volver a Seattle. Me quedaria este fin de semana y el lunes por la noche me iria. Tenia que comprarles algo a mis padres.

ALICE POV:

Habia visto la mirada que se habian echado Edward y Bella. Pero si Edward no era un pretendiente no se podria quedar y conquistar con mi amiga. Aprovechamos que Bella ten¡a que irse a la cita, para dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Tenia muchas ganas de comprar igual que Rose, aunque Angela no estaba muy por la labor.

Estabamos saliendo de nuestra sexta tienda, en cuanto me fije que en una tienda estaba entrando nada más y nada menos que EDWARD!!, cogi a Rose de una mano y a Angela con mi otra mano, aunque era más dificil por las bolsas que llevaba. Fuimos a esa tienda y le vimos comprando un regalo para alguin, ya que el dependiente lo estaba envolviendo en papel de regalo.

Me acerque dejando atras a mis amigas, que no sabian cuales eran mis intenciones.

-hola!-se giro para mirarme

-hola... te conozco?

-no, pero ya me conoceras... y para quien es ese regalo?

-para mi madre... mmmm... tu estabas de público en el programa de mujeres y hombres y viceversa? porque me suena de haberte visto ahi

-si! soy la amiga de Bella, la nueva tronista. Y tu no eras un pretendiente de Tanya??

-si, lo era, ahora ya no.

-por que?

-por unas fotos que salieron de mi con una chica, pero fue antes de que empezara el programa. Y mirame aqui mi último fin de semana aqui en Los Angeles.

-este es tu último fin de semana??

-si, bueno... me tengo que ir.. dale recuerdos a la nueva tronista jajja- pago y se fue.

* * *

**aqui os dejo este capitulo**

**me he tardado una eternidad, pero no me venia inspiracion para hacer este capitulo**

**porque no todo es como paso en la historia de ellos dos, intentare seguir mas seguido**

**en el proximo capitulo EDWARD VOLVERA AL PROGRAMA! jajajja**

**bueno y por si alguno se esta leyendo alguna de mis otras historias, intentare subir ahora dentro de un rato algun capitulo, aunque entre lo que queda de hoy, mañana y pasado intentare subir un capitulo de cada una de mis historias. **

**voy a dejar un poco de adelanto:**

_-en un momento de publicidad se me acerco nada medio minuto, y lo vi una persona tan diferente de como esta aqui...._

_-que te gusto-termino de decir por mi la presentadora, me rei- cual es el nombre?_

_-es Edward_


	3. De vuelta al plató

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**Capitulo 3: **De vuelta al plató

**BELLA POV:**

La cita con Mike no fue bien. Espero que se pueda encontrar el amor en este programa, aunque varias de las personas que salen de aqui ya como pareja, cortan al poco da salir. Por lo menos espero que no me pase eso a mi.

Hoy tenia mi cita con Tyler. Como siempre habia un coche esperando para llevarme donde seria la cita. Una vez llegamos, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un spa. Me puse un bikini y el albornoz encima. Me dijeron donde tenia que ir y al abrir la puerta me encontre a Tyler vestido como un masajista.

-me vas a dar un masaje?

-si-dijo sonriendo

Me tumbe en la camilla despues de quitarme el albornoz. Tyler se puso aceite en las manos y empezo con el masaje. Mientras el me hacia el masaja, que por cierto lo hacia de maravilla, ibamos hablando de cosas.

Nose como voy a salir de aqui, dios que relajo estar asi...ahora solo falta un jacussi y ya esta. Por lo visto lo habia pensado en voz alta.

-pues preparate que ya esta preparado

Me meti en el jacussi y él se sento al lado pero no se metio conmigo, que me ha gustado que haga eso, tengo la sensacion de que me sentiria incomoda.

-creo que eres una chica decidida, que sabes lo que quieres-alce una ceja- pero a mi me gustan esas chicas

Sonrei, decidi dejar la cita aqui, me despedi de él. Ya una vez cambiada, me subi al coche me llevo de vuelta al hotel. Alice, Rose y Angela me esperaban.

-que tal la cita?

-no estuvo mal, me llevo a un spa y me hizo un masaje, pero el lunes lo vereis en el programa

Se quedaron con cara rara, Alice tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Bueno lo dejare pasar, seguramente sera una de sus visiones como ella dice.

Me enseñaron todo lo que habian comprado.

-sabes, en el centro comercial nos encontramos con Edward, el chico que ha sido expulsado por lo de las fotos, me dijo que este era su último fin de semana aqui en Los Angeles.-dijo Alice

Ya no iba a estar aqui, vaya... pues si que estaba bueno, ojala lo tuviera de pretendiente.

.

Por fin es lunes, hoy saldria el video del encuentro entre Tanya y Edward, espero que este en el plató. La presentadora puso primero mis dos citas, que el público se quedo hizo un ohh justo cuando salio la de Tyler.

Lo mio paso rápido, asi que enseguida se empezó a hablar de lo de Tanya.

-a ver veamos tu encuentro con Edward-se puso el video y se veia a Edward vestido con un pantalon negro y una camiseta azul celeste que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-_ya te he dicho antes todo en el programa, pero deberias preguntarle a Nick si estuvo o no, porque él dice que tiene un montond e contactos y que sabe muchas cosas de los pretendientes y que cuando se lo pongan dificil lo va a sacar todo. Incluso pregutale a Richard si estaba o no Nick. Que ellos dos se llevan muy bien_-dijo Edward. Hablaron un poco más, y por último se dieron la mano como despedida

Mierda por lo visto no ha venido, y ya se habra ido a su ciudad. Empezaron a discutir los pretendientes de Tanya, se formo un lio, pero que al final se resolvio. Tanya y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, asi que en los pocos programas que llevo hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos. Ya se que hacer.

-Emma, me gustaria saber si se puede venir un chico de pretendiente mio

-pero lo conoces de antes de entrar en el programa o ha sido mientras estabas aqui?

-fue el primer dia aqui, que ya lo habia visto antes en el programa, pero no estuvimos nada de tiempo, esque ni nos hablamos porque se lo llevaron muy rápido, pero lo vi tan diferente a como estaba aqui en el plató que...

-te gusto-termino de decir por mi la presentadora-cual es el nombre?

-es Edward, pero vale pueda que me equivoque, que tengamos una cita, si viene, y no me guste, entonces yo le diria que no y ya esta

-pues le llamaremos a ver que opina

Mire a mis amigas que me miraban con los ojos abiertos, menos Alice que estaba sonriendo. Seguramente esto era lo que habia visto en su vision. Tanya me miraba raro, pero como no si acabo de decir que quiero que vuelva para ser mi pretendiente un ex-pretendiente suyo. Una vez llegue al hotel, mis amigas se volvieron locas preguntandome que es lo que me habia pasado para que hubiese dicho eso.

-esque me gusta el chico este, ademas de que se veia muy diferente

-ya... pero es un poco bastante chulo

-ya lo se... pero da igual

Al menos no se entretuvieron y se fueron rápido por orden de Alice a dar una vuelta, ya que yo tenia una cita.

**ALICE POV:**

Sabia que esto pasaria, al final Bella dijo que queria tener una cita con Edward. Me lleve a Rose y Angela al aeropuerto a ver si teniamos suerte y lo veiamos, pero no fue asi. Le preguntamos a una chica y nos dijo que el vuelo con destino a Seattle se habia ido hace unos 10 minutos.

Sabia que teniamos que haber venido antes. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Veremos que pasa en el proximo programa.

**BELLA POV:**

Espero que hayan conseguido contactar con él. En serio me gustria estar en una cita con él. Hoy parecia que la gente esta un poco nerviosa, nose si sera por lo que me van a decir si va a venir o no o porque sera. Primero pasaron citas de Tanya, luego las mias, pero aun no decian nada. El padrino de nombre Eleazar, por fin me acorde, se levanto y se fue fuera de plató.

-por que elegiste a Edward?

-me atrae

-Bella te tengo que decir, que llamamos a Edward, por lo visto lo llamamos en el momento en el que iba a coger el avion de vuelta a Seattle. -entonces no estaba, pero la presentadora estaba sonriendo, sera que esta aqui?- hoy a venido más tranquilo, y Eleazar le esta haciendo unas preguntas

Entro Edward seguido de Eleazar, se veia guapisimo, con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul celeste con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver su perfecto pecho. Vino hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sento en una de las sillas.

-Edward siempre he sabido que tu eres de esas personas que vuelves a ver, yo digo "adios Edward" y luego nos volvemos a ver

-si-dijo riendose

-ahora eres pretendiente de Bella, por peticion suya, lo cual a mi me extraño, por lo poco que estuviste tu aqui cuando ella entro y por lo de las fotos y eso, tu que sientes?

-pues como ya le he dicho a Eleazar, me siento muy halagado y orgulloso, porque me quiera conocer a pesar de todo el rollo ese de las fotos, no tuve la oportunidad de tratarla de hablar con ella y que si me hubiese cruzado más contigo-me dijo mirandome- habria pedido el cambio, para ser tu pretendiente, aunque la gente piense que soy un oportunista, pero no lo soy y digo las cosas claras.

Esas palabras me habian llegado muy dentro asi que cuendo me dijeron que tenia que decir dos personas para las citas dije a Edward.

* * *

**bueno y por si alguno se esta leyendo alguna otras historias, intentare subir ahora dentro de un rato algun capitulo**

**en el proximo capitulo sera la cita entre ellos dos**

**dejen reviews xD!**


	4. primera cita y resolviendo una duda

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**Capitulo 4: **La primera cita y resolviendo una duda

**BELLA POV:**

Estaba muy nerviosa, hoy seria mi cita con Edward. Alice me vistio y entre Angela y Rosalie me peinaron y maquillaron. Ellas decian que tenia que estar perfecta. A mi me ponian un poco nerviosa los camaras, pero que se le va a hacer.

Me monte en el coche que me preparaba el programa. Llegue y me dijeron que era en un sitio arabe. Lo bueno de esos sitios es que es muy tranquilo y te relajas. Entre y me dirigi a un privado que me indico el dueño del local. Alli se encontraba Edward sentado con una camiseta blanca y un jeans. Estaba sonriendo. Se levanto y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Nos sentamos. Fui directamente a lo que queria saber.

-a ti te gustaba Tanya,no? que te encantaba

-la chica fisicamente esta bien, cuando me expulsaron, me quede y vi la chica que entraba dije "joder nano..." fue verte y me quede loco

Que mono es asi, si esque se ve como un niño pequeño, pero en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto y que parece culturista, pero sin exagerar.

-si estoy aqui, es porque en realidad me gustas. Para que una chica me guste es complicado, tu por fuera eres hermosa. Yo cuando conozco a una persona no me fijo si tiene un bonito pancreas-me empece a reir, y él tambien se rio-lo unico que he podido ver de ti es que eres una chica transparente, con mucho carisma, con caracter, y mucha personalidad. Yo esque si salgo con una niña asi un poquito tonta, yo al otro dia ma aburro y la dejo

Esto no iba mal, él estaba siendo muy sincero. Me encanta Edward, todo el rato me pierdo en sus ojos, creo que tengo que tener una mrada de tonta...pero al menos puedo disimular tomandome el té.

-una cosa que quede claro que yo trabajo de imagen,llevo unos dias expulsado del programa, si surgen fotos dentro de 15 o 20 dias yo ya te aviso que yo meto fotos

-vale si surgen, yo te lo pregunto y tu e dices que no y te creo

Estuvimos lo que quedaba de tiempo entre risas.

-el otro dia estaba viendo el programa y vi que estabais discutiendo por Tyler, y si yo ahora me siento alli, al lado suya, él va a aparecer un comic. La gente me ve con esta cara y este cuerpo y me tienen envidia sin saber como soy por dentro, y si no puedo enamorarte, ya me adjudican como ellos quieren

-yo te creo, pero tu problema es que lo dices, pero ya veras como en el programa luego dicen "que creido"

-creido no, soy realista-y me sonrio

No me pare de reir con las cosas que decia, desde luego lo que más me gusta de él es que es un niño, pero en el cuerpo de un adulto, aunque parezca que no.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me fui al hotel de nuevo, seguro que me espera un interrogatorio pero no pasa nada. Efectivamente en cuanto llegue me dijeron que tal estuvo,etc. Lo unico que dije era que estaba cansada y que necesitaba irme a dormir, pero que la cita ya la verian mañana en el programa.

.

Al dia siguiente en el programa se mostraron los videos y a Tanya le hiceron un juego de que tenia que averiguar de quien eran los calzoncillos que le habian dado. En esa parte como nos reimos, pero cuando salio uno rojo con corazoncitos el público empezo a gritar que eran de Edward. Pero la presentadora dijo que él no entraba en el juego, que eran solo de los pretendientes de Tanya.

Por lo de nuestra cita no le dijeron nada a Edward, menos mal. Queria resolver una duda que tenia con él asi que dije de tener una minicita con él. asi que esa misma tarde en un sitio tranquilo, vamos que era una sala, con un sofa y una mesa. Cuando entre Edward ya estaba alli. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. Nos sentamos en el sofa de manera que quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

-te voy a decir un nombre y quiero que me digas lo que sientes por esa persona-le dije seria, el asintio pero se le notaba preocupado- Charlotte

-esa persona no forma parte de mi vida y me da asco patrocinar alguien que me da asco. La verdad esque hace mucho tiempo que hable con ella y acabe bastante mal. Pensaba que me ibas a decir cualquier persona menos esa, que esta tan olvidada, pero olvidada olvidada.

-es que hay otra persona?-le dije no muy segura

-no-sonrei- despues de ella solamente han habido tres personas en mi vida

-tambien han dicho personas que a lo que vienes es a hacerte conocer-se quedo con una cara de ¿que dices?- pero si veo que no tenemos ese feeling y tu me demuestras que eres un buen amigo podriamos quedar asi

-si estoy hay sentado solamente para ser tu amigo, me lo dices y cojo y me voy, no pasa nada. YO he sido muy mujeriego y si no tengo a una mujer a la que serle fiel me gusta estarme con mi abuelita- eso creo que lo dijo para me hiciese gracia- pero a saber a lo mejor luego si llegamos a ser buenos amigos...yo me he quedado muy ilusionado pensando que de aqui puede salir una buena relacion

-lo que me diga la gente estoy dispuesta a deciroslo a voosotros porque no estoy dispuesta a que me engañen.

-feeling fisico considero que hay incluso por ambas partes...y somos dos potentes-ya estaba otra vez riedome- creo que más claro agua

-hiper te amas-dije riendome, el sonrio con esa sonrisa que me encanta

Ya una vez resuelta mis dudas nos depedimos y ya se veria el video al dia siguiente que por cierto es el dia de san valentin.

* * *

**bueno yo se que me tardo bastante,pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme delante del ordenador a escribir, cuando lo hacia llegaban mis amigos y a la calle nos ibamos hasta tarde y ya cuando llegaba mi madre no me dejaba ponerme y la inspiracion se me habia ido. Se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero no he tenido la suficiente inspiracion para hacerlo mas largo... vere si ahora puedo subir de otra historia aunque lo dudo a lo mejor mañana.  
**

**Aunque estoy haciendo una historia, pero no la subire al fanfiction hasta tenerla terminada, el problema esque la tengo en el portatil y esta roto... asi que cuando consiga una pantalla de ordenador la pongo y paso la historia a mi otro ordenador**

**Y como aviso quiero decir que mi madre me va a castigar durante todo el curso sin internet... asi que nose cuando me lo quitan y estoy aprovechando, pero lo intentare desde el ordenador de mi vecino xD  
**

**dejen reviews xD!**


End file.
